La Mission
by Nora83
Summary: Le Petit Théâtre de Chapeau de Paille sont de petites histoires, écrites par Eiichiro Oda, qui reprennent les personnages de One Piece dans un univers complètement différent du Manga. Par exemple : Chopper Man ou Mafia Time . J'adore ces petites histoires et j'ai décidé d'en écrire une aussi intitulée : La Mission .


La Mission

Le Petit Théâtre de Chapeau de Paille sont de petites histoires, écrites par Eiichiro Oda, qui reprennent les personnages de One Piece dans un univers complètement différent du Manga. Par exemple : « Chopper Man » ou « Mafia Time ». J'adore ces petites histoires et j'ai décidé d'en écrire une aussi intitulée : « La Mission ».

Bien sûr, One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les personnages qui parlent dans le dialogues sont indiqués par des lettres. Je précise au cas où : L=Luffy Z=Zoro; N=Nami : U=Usopp S=Sanji C=Chopper R=Robin F=Franky B=Brook E=Ensemble

Dans ce scénario, les chapeaux de paille sont des espions qui ont été envoyés pour accomplir une mission. Avec des noms de code et des escargomicros pour communiquer, ils se sont dispersés sur l'île où ils doivent accomplir la mission pour chacun préparer le terrain en réalisant leur rôle. En bas d'une colline bien gardée, se trouve un jeune homme en train d'essayer de communiquer avec son partenaire. Son rôle est de donner le signal à ses partenaires afin qu'ils puissent commencer la mission.

L-Ici Luffy, vous me recevez ?

U-Ici Le-grand-et-sublime-capitaine-Sogeking ! Le héros des mers...euh, mais, Luffy, ton nom de code est Idiot. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

L-Sûrement encore une bonne dizaine de fois.

U-Luffy !

L-Beh quoi !? Je ne fais que répondre à ta question, Usopp.

U-Franchement Luffy, sans vouloir te vexer, ton nom de code te va très bien. Enfin bref, revenons à notre problème. Répète après moi : Ton nom de code est Idiot et le mien est Le-grand-et-sublime-capitaine-Sogeking !

L- Ton nom de code est Idiot et le mien est Le-grand-et-sublime-capitaine-Sogeking !

U-Non, non et non ! T'as rien compris ou quoi ?!

L-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai pas tout compris ! Ha, ha, ha ! ! !

U-Espèce d'imbécile ! Y'a pas de quoi rire ! Bon, on reprend. Répète après moi : Je suis Idiot.

L-Ha, ha, ha ! Ça on le sait déjà mais bon, l'admettre c'est le premier pas vers la guérison ! Ha, ha, ha !

U-Quoi ?! ...Tu sais quoi ? Tu...

L-Non je ne sais pas.

U-Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Bon je disais, oublie tout ce que je viens de dire car...

L-OK, ça veut dire que je peux continuer à te couper la parole ! Ha, ha, ha !

U-Mais non ! Oublie ton nom de code !

L-Mais...

U-Tu sais que quand tu le veux, tu peux vraiment mais alors _vraiment_ énerver les autres ?!

L-Ha, ha, ha ! Ça par contre je le sais ! Ha, ha, ha !

U-Arrête de te fendre la poire et concentre-toi un peu !

L-D'accord. Au fait, tu sais que je t'ai appelé pour te dire que je suis prêt depuis un bon bout de temps.

U-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! Si ça se trouve, les autres attendent notre signal depuis longtemps et ils doivent se demander ce qu'on fait !

L-Oui, mais si ça se trouve, non.

U-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je vais contacter les autres mais je te préviens, s'ils me demandent pourquoi on a été si long, je leur dis que c'est de ta faute.

L-Ha, ha, ha ! D'accord !

U-Luffy !

L-C'est bon, j'arrête. Mais ne crie plus, tu me fais mal aux oreilles.

R-Ici Archéologue, tu me reçois Long Nez ?

U-Mais non ! Mon nom de code est...laissez tomber.

L-(*bruits sourds*)

U-Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

L-Beh...j'ai laissé tomber mon escargomicro ; comme tu me l'as demandé.

R-Hi, hi, hi ! Euh, Laisser-tomber, c'est quand qu'on passe à l'action ?

L-Ah ça c'est nouveau ! Ton nom de code est Laissertomber et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?! Eh bien bravo Usopp ! Après tu t'étonnes que je ne comprends rien !

U-Non mais je rêve ! Je vais tout récapituler depuis le début. Archéologue, pour des raisons complètement loufoques, Luffy et moi n'avons plus de nom de code et ne me demande pas pourquoi ! Tandis qu'à toi Luffy, arrête de faire le clown ! On est en mission je te rappelle !

R- Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Long Nez ?

U-Non, appelle-moi comme tu veux Archéologue. Du moment que tu n'embrouilles pas cet imbécile.

N-Allô, ici Navigatrice. Grand-et-stupide-capitaine-Sogeking, tu peux me dire ce que tu attends pour envoyer le signal de départ ?!

U-J'allais l'envoyer mais à chaque fois...attends voir. Ce n'est pas le-grand-et- _stupide_ -capitaine-Sogeking mais le-grand-et- _sublime_ -capitaine-Sogeking. Sublime, pas stupide !

N-Excuse-moi mais ce que je dis se rapproche plus de la réalité.

U-Je n'y crois pas, tu viens de me traiter de stupide.

N-Non, je...

U-Si tu m'as traité de stupide.

N-Non, je ne suis pas une menteuse. C'est tout.

U-Quoi ? Ne nies pas, tu es en train de sous-entendre que je suis stupide.

N-D'accord, d'accord je t'ai traité de stupide. Maintenant on peut passer à autre chose ?

S-Comment ça marche ce truc ? Allô, ici Cuisinier. C'est la première fois que j'utilise cet appareil. Vous me recevez ?

U-Oui.

S-(*voix menaçante*)Tiens Usopp, laisse-moi te demander une bonne chose...

U-Gloups...Quoi ?

S-(*complètement in love*) Est-ce que Navigatrice chérie et Archéologue d'amour sont elles aussi sur la ligne ?

U-T'avais besoin de me dire cela avec une voix menaçante ?!

R-Cuisinier, Navigatrice et moi sommes bien sur la ligne.

N-Oui, et nous attendons toujours le signal !

S-C'est vrai ça Usopp, pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas donné le signal ?

U-Parce que...

L-Oh Sanji, j'ai faim ! Tu pourrais me cuisiner un petit peu de viande ?

S-Abruti, mon nom de code est Cuisinier.

U-Voilà pourquoi ! A chaque fois que je suis sur le point de donner le signal, cet idiot me tourne en bourrique et m'empêche de le faire ! Tiens, comme tu parles de nom de code, pourquoi n'as-tu pas appliqué le mien ?

S-Tout simplement parce qu'il est hors de question que je t'appelle capitaine.

L-De la bouffe ! De la bouffe !

R-Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi.

U-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que tu m'appelles capitaine ?

S-Tais-toi, crétin. Tu m'empêche d'entendre le doux rire d'Archéologue d'amour.

F-Un, deux, un, deux. J'ai entendu à travers mon escargomicro mes amis faire la fête qui n'est d'ailleurs pas complète sans l'homme le plus _SUPER_ de tous les temps.

N-Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que lui...

F-Un, deux, un, deux. Eh oui ! Je suis sûr que vous avez deviné de qui je parlais. N'ayez pas peur et dites son nom. Un, deux, un, deux. Bande de _SUPERS_ fêtards, vous allez enfin pouvoir vous éclatez pour de bon car voici... Franky !

N-Et ton nom de code, t'en fais quoi ?!

F-Mon nom de code ? Ah ouais ! Charpentier, c'est ça ? Bof, mes fans me connaissent sous le nom de Franky et je ne voudrais pas les embrouiller avec un nom de code.

N-Et je peux savoir de quels fans tu parles ?!

F-Eh bien je parle...des fans qu'on va avoir après notre mission. Imagine un peu comment nous allons être célèbres après...

N-La mission ! Bon, cette fois-ci je ne rigole pas...

U-Ça veut dire que depuis tout à l'heure tu nous crie dessus juste pour te défouler ?

B-Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh...Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de Navigatrice !

R-C'est toi, Musicien ?

B-Oui, c'est bien moi. Douce archéologue, dure navigatrice, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me montrer votre culotte ?

N-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?! Et de toute façon, même si nous voulions, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, comment voudrais-tu qu'on te la montre étant donné qu'on est tous dispersés aux quatre coins de l'île ?! Réfléchis un peu !

B-Oulàlà, je crois que tu viens de m'éclater les tympans... Suis-je bête ? Je n'ai pas de tympans vu que je suis un squelette ! Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh !

N-Ça suffit maintenant ! Je vais faire l'appel et on va commencer cette fichue mission !

C-Coucou, ici Barbe-à-papa ! Je voulais vous demander quelque chose qui m'inquiétait depuis un bon moment... Est-ce que...

U-Chopper, ton nom de code n'est pas Barbe-à-papa. C'est Ratonlaveur.

C-Je ne suis pas un raton-laveur ! Je suis un renne ! J'ai des bois sur la tête et des sabots ! En plus je suis médecin !

U-Alors pourquoi tu veux Barbe-à-papa comme nom de code... Ça n'a pas de sens...

C-Parce que j'adooore la barbe à papa. Bon, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà... Ah oui ! Dans la mission, est-ce qu'il y aura des monstres ?

U-Des monstres ? Il ose demander s'il y aura des monstres. Bien sûr qu'il y aura des monstres ! C'est ça être un aventurier sans peur et sans reproche tel que moi ! Il faut s'attendre à voir surgir à tout moment un pingouin carnivore à corps de lion et d'aigle, une immense sauterelle enragée à tentacules de pieuvre ou encore un monstre marin tellement gigantesque que l'on peut confondre ses crottes avec une île tellement elles sont énormes !

C-QUOI ?! J'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre ces monstres ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

N-Il ne marche pas, il court...

L-Eh les amis ! Laissez-moi vous dire un truc. En tant que chef du groupe, je trouve que l'on a du mal à accomplir les missions que l'on se fixe car vous n'êtes pas assez concentrés !

E-C'EST TOI QUI FAIS RATER TOUS LES PLANS !

L-Ah bon ?...

N-Mais Luffy a raison sur un point, on n'est pas assez concentré. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vais vous appeler un par un et vous allez me dire si vous êtes prêts ou pas. Ensuite seulement on pourra commencer la mission. Allez, je commence : Archéologue ?

R-Je suis prête.

N-Ratonlaveur ?

C-Non, c'est Barbe-à-papa !

N-D'accord, Barbe-à-papa ?

C-J'ai peur des monstres mais on peut y aller.

N-Grand-et-stup...hum, je veux dire sublime-capitaine-Sogeking ?

U-On y va !

N-Luffy ?

L- J'ai faim...

N-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui... Cuisinier ?

S-Quand tu veux Navigatrice chérie !

N-Charpentier ?

F-Toujours prêt !

N-Musicien ?

B-Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh! C'est ok pour moi !

N-Fine-lame ? Tiens ! On l'avait oublié, lui.

Z-...

N-Fine-lame ?

Z-...

N-Fine-lame ! Non, mais il dort ou quoi ?!

Z-Zzz zzz...

E-Il dort pour de bon ?!

S-Réveille-toi, espèce d'abruti !

Z-Hein, quoi ? C'est l'heure du petit-déj ?

E-Il est à peine minuit !

S-Eh, t'es vraiment stupide ma parole ! On est en pleine mission et monsieur se permet de faire un somme ! Je crois que je te plains. C'est vrai ce n'est pas facile d'avoir de la bouillie d'algue verte à la place du cerveau.

Z-Tu penses être mieux que moi, peut-être ?!

S-Je ne le pense pas, je l'affirme ! J'ai l'âme d'un prince, pas celle d'un paresseux. Je suis le prototype du prince qui enlève sa belle !

Z-Tu es le prototype du parfait crétin, oui !

S-Répète !

Z-Tais-toi donc et contente-toi de suivre le plan, Sanji le prince charmant.

S-Rrrrr...Non, je ne m'énerverai pas à cause d'un abruti qui fait de la gonflette à longueur de journée.

Z-Quoi ?! Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé à raconter des âneries !

S-Oui, c'est ça ! Tous les prétextes sont bons pour me chercher des noises !

U-Oh non, les gars ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer !

L-J'ai faim, j'ai faim...

U-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Luffy !

F-Yeah, on peut dire qu'ils débordent d'énergie ! Mais ce n'est rien comparé à moi ! Vas-y Brook, envoie la musique !

B-Ok, Franky ! C'est parti !

N-Et vos noms de code alors, ils sont passés où ?!

R-Hi, hi, hi, hi.

C-J'ai peur, j'ai peur des monstres. Je n'ai plus très envie d'aller en mission.

N-T'inquiète, je crois qu'on n'est pas prêt de la faire cette mission...

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D


End file.
